Talk:Bad Girl/@comment-4689777-20150728095033
Thoughts... *OMFG WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF WTAF TAYLOR AND SPENCE?!!!!!! He's who she's been cheating with? That... is a very big twist but I absolutely hate it. I really hope he's not going to be the bad one and Ernesto is endgame cos I simply cannot with that. When he went to open the door, I knew that there'd be a woman in there. I thought it'd be seem nameless hoe he was seeing or, pray to God, Peri mofo Westmore. But OMG this.... this better not have been going on while he and Rosie were together. Because if it was my lid was absolutely flip. Maybe I shoulda seen it coming since it followed that Michael/Marisol scene but.... eurgh!!! I am highly vexed right now. Highly. To the point that I'm using words such as 'vexed'. Of course, that being said - fap how they've connected all the stories, good work. :3 Of course I guess it's all just Rosie's stories... we already have her and Ernesto involved with the Stappords, don't need Spence too tbh. *Loved the Miguel and Katy thing, lol, that was cute. And then she had a reli fap line about dancing in his blood that I wanna quote to my enemies. We've not really seen him with Ernesto, so Idrk how they are, but I get the feeling that he prefers Spence, which I hope he does. *Rosie kissing Carmen was real cute. :3 Like real cute. I also liked Carmen's story, but OMG I feel really bad for Jacklyn... and next week it looks like she turns into an evil bitch because of the affair. Sad. I think I understand the point behind Sebatien's character now - he's supposed to be the male version of Carmen. Except... we already have the female version of Carmen, and the fact that she's female makes her instantly tolerable tbh. Sebastien acting that way is just annoying. And so is Carmen at times. So yeah. *I quite like Deion. Adrian was real mean. I hope next week he comes to actually bond with him and realize he wants to keep him. Lol at the ending, with the birth parents. At first I thought that nod between them meant something, but ig not. Yay that Philippe's suicide was referred to. *Olivia was mentioned and next week she's back yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay! Also, Jesse's evil or whatever. Prolly the story I cared the least about lal. Curious, but I kinda imagined we'd get nowhere with it, which he didn't. *Zoila's story was meh too ig but I liked it enough. Asian maid reli. I hate Dr. Neff now I think. Cute that she's gonna be warring with Joy next week. I rmmbr reading about that in the summaries and now it makes sense so that's good. *Good ep, think I'll rank it quite high.... but le cry. *Another WTAF?!!! for good measure...